


Title Not yet decided or (Uniquedonutsuits is shit a titles)

by Uniquedonutsuits



Series: These Familer bonds that we know will change for Better or worse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Havent figured out what season yet, I am trying this out, I just thought to myself lets try and write this, Milkshakes, None of the characters we know and love will show up till chapter 3 at the least, Reader and Sister are hunters, Reader-Insert, Sadie Tries to write supernatural a fanfic, Slow To Update, reader has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquedonutsuits/pseuds/Uniquedonutsuits
Summary: Abby and (your name) has always stuck together ever since they were young.Yes they fought like every siblings do, but that just meant that their sibling bond grew stronger because due it.What happens when certain events lead them to make the worst decision of their lives.This fic is leading up to that decision, and what happens after.





	Title Not yet decided or (Uniquedonutsuits is shit a titles)

 

**Flash-forward**

**Three year in the future**

_**Wichita, Kansas** _

_(Your point of view)_

“I`m sorry, but my mind is made up” She says.” I am not going to hold back against you”

 “Why would you ever do that?” I asked “it’s not like I really need you to”

“Even though I thought I could get you to step inline. “  She sighed.  “You never really could, could you?”  

“Well when you decided you would rather listen to that bitch instead of your own sister, It is kind of tough” I replied.

“I believe in what she says it has to be the only way” she retorts

“Yes, because killing your own sister is the best viable option”

“Look I understand that you are upset, I would be to, if our role were reversed”

I laugh “Sure, because I would definably kill a family member, just because a demon says so.”

“You don’t see the big picture, if one of us has to die so that millions, hell, billions can live, Then yes I am willing to make that sacrifice.” She lifts her gun. “I’m willing to kill my only family to save everyone”

“Then you are just being delusional, we have always found different way” I back up “We have always made sure that none of us turn on each other, but you seem too fuck up out of your mind to see the situation”

She steps forward “I’m sorry” she fires her gun.

 

* * *

 

 

**Present day**

**Three years before**

_**Denver, Colorado** _

_(third point of view)_

“(Your Name), Get your ass out of there right now!” 

A loud shout is heard from outside the bathroom. Abby is pounding on the door trying to get her sister to hurry up.

“I am trying to hurry up, give me a gosh darn minute.” she yells over the shower

“We have a meeting with the Sheriff today” She tries the handle again, finding it still locked, she pounds the door again. (Your name) opens the door, on the fifth knock, and Abby`s fist heads straight into (your name)`s forehead.

“Ow!” (Your name) rubs her forehead. “What was that for?”

Abby chuckles “It wasn’t on purpose, I was trying to get your attention but it was pretty funny.”

Abby moves back to let her sister out of the bathroom. (Your name) walks through the doorway, dressed in a pair of nice dress pants and blouse.

“Yeah, well it hurts like a motherfucker.”(Your name) sits on the bed and grabs a pair socks and puts them on. ”So what do you think the sheriff is going to say about the unidentified body that they found last night. “

“Fifty buck on him saying that it was some sort bear attack” Abby grabs her FBI badge off the dresser and puts it in her left coat pocket.

“Eh I’m willing to bet that, but I think he is going say that it was a pack of wild coyotes.” (Your name) puts on her shoes.

Abby chuckles “sure, and when you lose those fifty buck don’t come crying to me that you don’t have any money for milkshakes.”

“Fuck you, milkshakes are delicious” (your name) jokingly replies standing up from the bed and pointing a finger at her. “Don’t ever talk about them like that” (Your name) grabs her badge and puts it in her breast coat pocket.

Abby and (Your name) head out of the door, and walks to their 63 Red Buick Riviera.

“It’s my turn to drive” (your name) replies.

“Nope, not this time it isn’t.” Abby walks to the drives side.

“But why can’t I it is my turn to drive!” (Your name) walks to the passenger’s side

“Whelp to bad, you fucking suck at driving” Abby gets in the front seat, and turns the key, starting up the car

(Your name) pouts, and gets in the passenger side. “I do not; you are just scared to go to fast.”

(Your name) fastens her seat belt and Abby pulls out of the motel parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> So i am going to try and start writing things again. i have work most days so i wont be able to write as much now. I hope come time around January ill be in college, but i still don`t know. I have abandoned most of the stuff i am working on now, so i apologize.  
> Also i would love me some feedback, I will welcome any criticism, good or bad.  
> Im going to continue more tomorrow im just posting this to get it out of my head.


End file.
